


In The Dark Of The Night

by Coffee_and_Cigarettes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Romance, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Cigarettes/pseuds/Coffee_and_Cigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agents Sam and Dean Winchester are investigating in a small town. However, their latest case is unlike anything they have ever seen and the brothers don't realize that it will change their lives forever until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The street was dark and empty, surrounded by the menacing tall and thick trees. Not one single car was on the road that night, the silence was almost deafening and with every passing minute it seemed to get even darker.  
The moon hung wearily from the sky, barely illuminating the tree tops and the asphalt, as if it were too tired that night to shine with its usual intensity.  
The darkness and faint moonlight couldn't comfort her this time. Her situation was too severe; her life was lying in shattered pieces before her. She would never get it back.

Cam gripped the steering wheel tighter and bit onto her bottom lip to suppress a sob. The road ahead of her was blurred, her perfect werewolf vision was affected by the constant tears spilling out of her eyes.  
She had been driving aimlessly for almost forty-eight hours. Cam knew she had to stop and take a break, but there was not one single motel in sight, so she was forced to keep on driving.  
She didn't know where to go; she didn't have any place to go.

At the thought the burning intensified and Cam reached down to rub the aching spot on the right side of her abdomen just above her jeans. She hissed, feeling the sting and contours of the mark through the material of her shirt. Carefully she grabbed the seam and pulled it up until it revealed her skin. A choked noise escaped her at the sight of the pale imprints in the shape of a werewolf's fangs.

The mark was already disappearing. A couple more days and it would be gone for good, she would have no connection to her mate any longer.... He didn't want her. Her own mate had kicked her out, told her to beat it, to fuck off, to get out of his life.  
The man she thought was her perfect match, the man she had trusted unconditionally and would have done anything for had announced cold-heartedly that he didn't love her anymore.

Now Cam was left with nothing. The burning sensation of her mate's mark was a sign that their bond was erased, all ties cut off. The pain was a brutal reminder that she was all alone. Hell, she didn't even know where her sister was and had no clue where to start looking.  
In her current pathetic state she was incapable of doing anything, but stare ahead and let her car take her further and further away from the place she once used to call home.

Cam wiped her tears away, telling herself to stop crying and focus on the unknown road.  
The junction seemed to appear out of nowhere; it was too dark and she couldn't make it out. Without thinking she quickly turned right with full speed, unable to decelerate in time.  
The other car was practically invisible; it was black and mingled with the surroundings, coming directly at her. It was too late to avoid the inevitable crash.

 

“God, it's so fucking dark. Especially here in the middle of nowhere, I can barely see the road in front of me.“ Dean complained, squinting his eyes and leaning a little forward to look out the windshield. “Why did we take the job in the first place?“  
He heard his brother laugh on the other end of the line.  
 _“I don't know, Dean. Maybe, because a dozen of innocent people got ripped to shreds and the police don't have the slightest clue as to what the hell is going on?“_

Dean chuckled bitterly. “Yeah, well, so do we. What's happening in this town, Sammy? We've seen a lot of massacres over the years, but this one seems... “ He trailed off, not able to think of the right word to describe the latest incident, but Sam helped him out.  
 _“Unnatural? Yeah, no kidding. Just try to get something useful out of the witnesses in the morning and give me a call.“_  
“Will do. Hey, where the hell are you anyway?“ Dean asked, leaning back in the seat.  
 _“Uh... about an hour away from the town you're heading to.“_ He heard Sam's hesitant reply.

“What?“ Dean exclaimed, letting out a laugh. “Don't tell me you're still following that girl, man. She doesn't know anything.“  
 _“Doubt it. She's been creeping around here for hours...“_ He paused and Dean could make out his brother's footsteps on a gravel path.  
 _“She parked her car and it looks like she's... yeah, she walked into the bar on the other side of the road.“_  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Alright, you go in there have some fun while I go work my ass off.“ He said sarcastically.  
Sam sighed heavily on the other end. _“Shut up. I'm not going in there to drink, Dean.“_

“Yeah, but if it helps with your investigation, go ahead and fuck her. Works every time, you'd be surprised how talkative they are after you... “  
 _“I get the picture, thanks. Gotta go.“_ Sam interrupted him and hung up. Dean chuckled and closed his phone, putting it back into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
He rubbed his tired eyes and suppressed a yawn, trying to focus. It was impossible, he hadn't had any rest in days and felt like he could fall asleep on the spot.  
Dean blinked a few times and shifted a little, searching for a more comfortable position.

The headlights cut through the darkness, blinding him. Dean knew intuitively that there wasn't enough time.  
In the matter of seconds his Impala collided with the unfamiliar car. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs, he felt an instant pain surge through his head before everything turned black and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

 

Cam opened her eyes slowly and moved to sit up. The pieces of the shattered windshield were covering the front seat of her car, cutting her skin open, but she forced herself to ignore it.  
She had just hit another car.  
Focusing all thoughts on the people she might have hurt, Cam managed to push the car door open and drag herself to her feet.  
She stumbled over to the totaled black car, opened the driver's side door and looked the man over. Panic started to build inside her at the horrendous sight.

He was slumped over the steering wheel, covered in blood. Blood was everywhere, soaking through every surface. She could see that he had a severe injury to the head and didn't dare to guess how bad his other injuries might be. It was all her fault.  
Cam searched for his pulse, but her own heart was beating so loud that she couldn't make out anything. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and checked again. And there – a light, faint flutter. It was weak, but it was still there. The man was still alive.

Cam knew it was too dangerous to move him, but she didn't have a choice. Time wasn't on her side. If she didn't do something – anything – he would die on her.  
Somehow, with the adrenalin pumping through her veins, she managed to haul his tall frame outside. Her hands were sweaty and slippery; it took her a few times until she finally got a good grip on him and carefully lifted him out of the wreck of his car.  
Cautiously, she placed him onto the cool asphalt, placing her fingers to his neck to feel his pulse again. Her hands were stained red, the warm liquid seemed to seep into her own skin.

He had lost so much blood, he wouldn't make it. The next town was at least an hour away.  
With shaking hands Cam dialed 911, all the while checking the man's pulse. She couldn't let him die, she just couldn't. It was selfish, but she couldn't keep living, knowing she killed a man. She had never taken an innocent human being's life.  
She sat on the cold, wet ground, bent over the lifeless form of Dean Winchester as she waited for the ambulance to arrive.

 

Cam was staring blankly at Dean's pale body lying motionless in the hospital bed. He was stable now, but his pulse was still faint.  
The ride to the next hospital had taken over an hour. The doctors said he wasn't going to make it through the night; he would be dead in the early morning hours.  
Guilt was gnawing away at her. How could she be so reckless, so irresponsible?

The door opened and the doctor walked in. She took a look at the patient and at the young woman sitting in the chair next to the bed and sighed. “How long do you plan on sitting here, Cam?“  
“However long it may take.“ Cam whispered without turning to look at the other wolf. She was incredibly lucky that her friend Kay happened to be working her shift that night. Without her she wouldn't even be allowed to sit by this man since she wasn't family.

“It's not your fault. You did everything you could to save him.“ The doctor tried again, but Cam wouldn't listen.  
“Of course it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention, driving too fast and... “ She interrupted herself and swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes again. “I want him to live."

“I know, but... accidents happen, Camille. It's beyond our power, we can't control these kinda things.“ Kay paused, waiting for Cam's response, but she never said anything.  
The doctor sighed again. “Anyway, this is Dean Winchester. Thirty-four years old, FBI-agent. Only listed family member is his brother Sam Winchester... “ She trailed off, her voice getting quieter. “Thought you'd wanna know.“

“Yeah, thanks.“ She leaned forward and placed her forearms on the unoccupied spot next to Dean's body.  
“Dean Winchester, huh? Interesting name.“ She managed a little smile and Kay chuckled. She examined the young woman for a few minutes, noticing how exhausted she was and sensing her inner turmoil of emotions. “Are you alright, sweetie?“  
“Yeah, just a few scratches. I'll be fine.“ Cam answered promptly.

“What happened?“ The young doctor insisted and Cam snorted. “I killed a man, that's what happened.“  
Kay rolled her eyes. “You know I meant before the accident. I'm your friend, Cam. You can tell me... and Dean Winchester is not dead.“  
“Yet.“ Cam said and shook her head, feeling the pain she had felt earlier when she left her mate well up again. “It's nothing, really. I'm okay.“

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then looked at Dean, studying his handsome features to distract herself. His cheekbones were immaculate, those perfectly shaped lips and the strong jaw-line were meant to make dozens of women weak. She bet he didn't hesitate to make use of his good looks to get what he wanted. The dark circles beneath his eyes and the light stubble seemed only to add to his attractiveness.  
Cam felt even worse now. The man was lying there, about to die, and she was admiring his looks.

She leaned back in the chair with a sigh and turned to look at the doctor. “Have you heard from my sister?“  
“No.“ She said, a little surprised. “I don't know where she is. Probably still travelling the country.“  
“Yeah, she'll never settle.“ Cam said, deep in thought. Now she would have to do the exact same thing, since she lost her home. A disturbing thought.

“Why are you so worried about this man?“ Kay suddenly asked, pulling Cam back into reality.  
“I don't know, I just am.“ She simply replied and turned around in her seat to look at Dean again. She felt the doctor standing there for a few more moments before she finally walked out of the room and silently closed the door.

 

Hours passed, Cam never left his side. She fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair by the bed, but woke up from her slumber because of an uneasy feeling.  
Wearily she lifted her head and when everything fell into focus she realized Dean was on the verge of dying. His heartbeat fainted, his breathing weakened alarmingly fast. The accident was finally taking its toll on his body.  
The doctor had warned her, told her they couldn't save him.  
Cam wasn't ready to accept that. She acted on impulse, ignoring all the warnings inside her head. There was another option, she could give him his life back.

Cam crawled onto the bed and pulled the collar of the hospital gown out of the way, revealing his neck. She bent down, nuzzling his skin, taking in his scent.  
Her eyes changed in response, an animalistic glow in the darkness of the hospital room. Her fangs sprang out, ready to shed the venom.  
Cam found herself unable to resist; slowly she ran her tongue over the pulsing vein in his neck. It was so inviting and she needed to taste his skin.  
Dean let out a choked noise at the feel of her hot wet tongue and for a second she thought he was coming to.  
Cam hesitated for a moment. She had never turned someone before, but she knew that the bite was indescribably painful to a human being.

“I'm so sorry, Dean.“ She whispered against his skin before burying her face in his neck and sinking her teeth in, breaking the smooth surface.  
Dean's whole body tensed and a low groan mixed with a hiss escaped him at the sudden wave of pain. Cam carefully drew her fangs back and stared down at him in panic, hands on either side of his head. Did it work? Did she only make it worse?

A few drops of blood trickled down his neck and she wiped them away before placing her hand on the spot she had bitten.  
To her surprise Dean turned his head towards her touch and rested his cheek against her palm as if seeking some kind of comfort. She ran her thumb over his cheek and he let out a contented sigh.  
Cam's heart picked up pace, joy spreading through her. It was still too soon to be happy, but she couldn't help it.

After a few seconds she noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his pulse seemed to slam back into work, suddenly stronger than before, pumping the life back into his body.  
Cam let out a relieved laugh and rested her head against his chest for a few moments to calm down. She heard the strong beating of his heart right beneath her ear and smiled.  
When she knew she was able to move she climbed off the bed and took a seat on the edge. Now all she could do was wait for the transition to start and hope it wouldn't be too painful for him.  
It didn't take long for the venom to kick in and mix with Dean's human blood. He clenched his fists on the white sheets of the hospital bed, his jaw tightening at the stab of pain. Cam quickly put her hand on top of his and he visibly relaxed.

 

Through the haze of the werewolf venom in his system and the indescribable intense pain Dean could feel someone's presence. Knowing that there was someone, that he wasn't going to die all alone comforted him and gave him strength.  
He tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak. When he finally managed to, everything around him was so fucking bright; the violent white was hurting his eyes.

_That's it. I am dead._

But Dean was still able to feel everything, so he had to be still alive. A memory flashed through his mind and he remebered the accident.

_No way in hell did I survive that crash._

His thoughts were blurred, his body on fire, the ache was pulsing persistently through him. The only pleasant thing about this horrible state he was in was the delicious scent. It was everywhere, surrounding him, enveloping him. So fresh and clean and sweet... He couldn't get enough.

_Strawberries? Strawberry pie? God, I need to go get some strawberry pie when this is over.... That's weird, I don't even like strawberry pie._

For some bizarre reason the scent seemed to move. It was impossible, but Dean couldn't find an explanation for that.

_No, don't leave me. Come back here._

He begged whenever he felt the smell disappear and apparently his calls had some kind of power because the delicious scent immediately returned and he felt a pleasant warmth on his skin again.  
Somehow he was able to endure the torture for the next few hours until it got worse and everything crashed above him, the darkness taking a hold of him again and burying him beneath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, a bit of man-handling

Unaware that his big brother was lying in a hospital miles away, on the verge of death and about to get turned into a supernatural creature, Sam walked into the old, run-down bar.

He never left the girl he had been following out of his sight, determined to get the truth out of her. He was certain that she could provide him with the needed information and lead him to the source of the homicides he was investigating.

Sam took a seat in a booth and ordered a beer, watching the tall brunette flirt with the bartender as she sipped on her drink. She threw her hair back seductively, let out a throaty laugh as a response to his remark and lightly ran her fingertips over the bartender's forearm before quickly drawing her hand back.

Sam could see the poor guy's confusion; he wasn't sure whether she had touched him or not. Her tricks were obviously working on him, the guy was flustered and stuttered awkwardly each time he opened his mouth and tried to speak.

What the hell did she want with him? If this woman had anything to do with the murders then how did she choose her victims?

About ten minutes later her interest in the bartender had vanished and she finished her drink, hopped off the bar stool and made her way to the back where the restrooms were. Sam felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation as he slid out of the booth to go after her. He was glad that he wasn't forced to watch her hit on men the entire night and got the opportunity to catch her alone so soon.

Sam moved silently into the small dark hallway, like an animal creeping up on its next prey. He quickly checked every corner and was about to burst through the door of the ladies' room, thinking she was in there. Making use of the element of surprise, he would be able to throw her off guard.

Sam never made it that far.

“Why are you following me?“

The female voice came from behind his back, raspy and accusing. For a second it had sounded like a deep growl.

Sam closed his eyes and cursed inwardly his own improvidence and stupidity. He should have seen it coming. She had tricked him, lured him into this dark corner on purpose.

But how did she manage to slip past him?

Sam wondered whether he was getting rusty or just needed a break from the job. His hand remained still on his gun as he considered how useful it was in this situation. He didn't have the desire to attract other people's attention and turn this into a show for the people at the bar.

It happened in the matter of seconds, she never expected his move. Sam spun around, grabbed the girl by her throat and slammed her into the opposite wall.

The woman gasped in shock as her back collided with the hard concrete, fear flashing across her face for a split-second before she pulled herself together and glared up at him with a disgruntled expression on her face.

He was so freaking tall. She had to crane her neck to be able to look at him properly, but it was impossible since his large hand was wrapped around her neck.

“What do you want with the bartender?“ He demanded in a deep, menacing voice.

Despite the circumstances, the sound sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and she had a hard time focusing. Sam loosened his grip on her a little, but kept his hand flat on her chest just in case she tried to bail as he waited for her explanation. His whole weight was pressing into her, pinning her to the wall. His vicinity made her a little nervous, made her frozen to the spot. She couldn't run if she tried.

“What?“ She asked confused and her expression changed, the anger she had felt before about being followed subsided. “Who the fuck are you?“

Sam could tell that her bafflement was real, she wasn't acting. It reminded him that he hadn't revealed his identitiy yet. Keeping his hand where it was, he reached into his suit jacket with his left hand. He noticed how the girl's gaze followed his movements attentively, nervously.

He held his ID up and she glanced at it, raising an eyebrow. Her whole demeanor changed abruptly. She gave him a seductive smile. “Well, Agent Winchester, is that a way to talk to a citizen?“ She purred, her hand slowly wandering up his chest. “Or is this just a special interrogation technique?“

Sam grabbed her wrist, leaning further into her until his nose was almost touching hers. “Don't fuck with me, Miss. I do not like to repeat myself. Now.... I asked you a question!“

Sam couldn't deny how much he was enjoying this little situation. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help it how he felt. He liked feeling her body in that tight black dress pushed up against his, loved to see the hint of fear in her eyes she was trying to cover up with self-confidence.

Now that he was so close he could see that her hair was mahagony and not plain brown, her eyes were such a light shade of blue that they almost seemed see-through and he could even make out the specks of green around the pupil of her right eye, mixing with the blue of her iris.

Instantly, he wondered what it would be like to look into those eyes, to get lost in the depths if he slipped into her tight pussy as her small delicious body writhed beneath his much larger one....

Agent Sam Winchester had her in a vice grip, one hand gripping her wrist and the other still on her chest, right underneath her throat, ready to reach up and strangle her if she tried to move. “I don't know what you're talking about, Agent Winchester.“ She said quietly, her voice trembling.

She was lying. That woman had the nerve to blatantly lie to his face. Her breath swept across his lips. If he bent further down he would find out what she tasted like. At the thought his gaze drifted to her mouth. She licked her bottom lip as he kept staring, but not to distract him. It happened unintentionally, she wasn't even aware of the effect it had on Sam.

“I think you do.“ He said calmly, not letting his desire show. “Is the bartender supposed to be the next victim?“

“What? Are you insane?“ She exclaimed in surprise. “That was a harmless flirt to get a few drinks for free. Don't read too much into it, Agent.“

Sam squinted his eyes in suspicion, but straightened up until at least their faces weren't mere inches apart anymore. He noticed how she let out a relieved breath. “Tell me what you know about the recent murders.“ It was an order, not a plea.

The woman in the black dress took in his cheap coat and FBI-suit and then looked up at the agent's face. She saw how exhausted he was. He had come here to investigate a case and probably hadn't had any sleep in days. His appearance was raw and he was agitated and fed up. The way he had her pinned against the wall made it clear that he was not leaving without the truth. He would get all the answers he needed, no matter what it took.

Even though he was human, he had easily overpowered her. He was so strong, she could feel the muscles and heat of his body through the fabric. She didn't stand the slightest chance and it scared her and turned her on at the same time. For a few seconds she allowed herself to fantasize about how strong and powerful he would be if he were a werewolf.

His hand had somehow traveled further down her torso and was now right above her breasts. She wished it would slip a little lower.... Her body reacted to the closeness, turning weak. He was towering menacingly over her and provoked reactions from her that no male _wolf_ had ever been able to evoke in her.

Desire, so hot and pure like she had never felt it before flodded her body. God, it had been way too long... Involuntarily she pressed closer to him. Sam's eyes turned dark with desire as he felt her soft breasts against his chest.

“Name's Dana.“ She finally said and looked him in the eye to see his reaction as she continued, “Personally, I have nothing to do with the murders, I didn't kill those people. But the police have no idea what is really going on here.“

Dana couldn't believe she was babbling, but she couldn't stop. Sam had that effect on her. Somehow she felt the need to let him know, to tell him everything.

“That's why the FBI is interfering.“ Sam stated. “You've been hanging around here the entire night. How are you connected to the case?“

Dana chuckled. “Well, the truth is ugly. It would even shock a big badass FBI-agent like you.“ Something about him was drawing her to him and she wanted him to come with her. “Do you really want the truth?“

Sam simply nodded, remaining unfazed.

“I'll tell you if you dare come with me....“ Dana got out of his hold, smiling at him and this time Sam didn't try to hold her back. She walked away, but after taking a few steps, she glanced over her shoulder at him expectantly.

Sam couldn't believe it. He was about to take his brother's advice and sleep with the girl to get the information. But Dana wasn't bluffing, she seemed to know what this was all about. And so help him God, he wanted her. Sam hadn't been attracted to someone that way in a really long time.

Wiping all concerns away, he turned to her with a cold, unimpressed smile. “After you.“

 

Slowly, the surface of the heavy haze crackled and then eventually broke, allowing Dean to drift back into reality. He blinked a few times as he tried to clear his head, make out the surroundings.

Everything around him was still white, the air was still laced with the sweet scent. He swore he could almost taste it.

His vision was blurred, but the unbearable pain he had felt not even five minutes ago seemed to have disappeared for good, the tension left his beaten and bruised body. Dean was finally allowed to relax after the long hours of torture.

The werewolf blood was pumping through his veins to provide his body with all the energy he had lost. His heart was beating strong and steady in response and his muscles gained new power, flexing impalpably.

His body fought with his mind to coax it back to life. It seemed to work; his new animalistic nature was about to win. The werewolf in him refused to stay unconscious any longer.

As Dean lay in the hospital bed, floating between dream and reality, he forced himself to focus on the silence in the room. In the matter of seconds he heard what he thought was the door being slammed into the wall. Voices filled the room and Dean was able to make out bits and pieces. He wasn't sure whether this was real or not, it was too far away and somehow the noises were dampened, as if something was hindering the sounds from coming out properly.

_…. huge responsibilty...... even dangerous..... out of your mind?.......... deal with it the entire life..... don't even know him...._

The furiously uttered words reached him, but he couldn't put them together or see a connection. The two female voices were unfamiliar, he had never heard them before.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, deciding to get out of this goddamn drugged state he was in. He had enough.

Forcing his eyes open and getting used to the light, he gritted his teeth and made an attempt to sit up and at the same time unknowingly chose to start his new life as a supernatural creature.

“What have you done?“ Kay whispered harshly, voice laced with fear. “How could you....? People die, Camille. That's life, we can't do anything about it, don't you understand?“

She should have never left Cam alone with him. She came too late, her friend had ruined the FBI-agent's life and her own. This was going to cause a lot of trouble.

Cam stared her friend down, refusing to let her make herself feel bad about her decision. She had turned Dean into a werewolf and swore to herself she wouldn't feel guilty or even regret it.

The man was dying and she saved him. There was nothing wrong about it.

“He's not dangerous Kay, he's FBI.“ She said calmly, not wanting to fight with her friend. “And I'm willing to take responsibilty for my actions.“

“Cam....you've no idea what you've gotten yourself into..... this is more complicated than you think.... I'm scared for you...“

“Thank you, but I think I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.“ She said coldly, getting annoyed with Kay making such a drama out of this, but she instantly felt bad for her snippy remark and quickly added, “I'm not afraid, my whole world's been turned upside down...... I've nothing left to lose.....“

“What?“ Kay frowned suspiciously, noticing the sadness and devastation in Cam's eyes she was trying to hide. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?“

The doctor never got an explanation for her friend's reckless behaviour, because in that moment Dean Winchester stirred in bed. Hearing him let out a groan, Cam spun around and carefully stepped closer to the bed.

“He's coming to.“ She whispered, complete and utter happiness and relief in her voice. A small smile appeared on her face as she waited in anticipation for the FBI-agent to open his eyes.

Slowly, Dean managed to sit up somehow and lean against the pillows. Rubbing his eyes and blinking since the bright light was stabbing his vision, he sighed heavily and ran a weary hand through his hair.Finally, he was able to focus and saw the two young women hovering over his bed and watching him expectantly. He looked them over in confusion and raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck, I really am dead, aren't I?“ He stated, his voice a low gruff. “Looks like I'm in heaven and all my dreams have come true... a hot doctor who's here to play with me....“ He grinned at Kay excitedly, taking in her appearance before he turned to look to his right. His grin was replaced by a frown as he looked at Cam, his eyes roaming her body. “I don't know who the hell you're supposed to be, sweetheart, but you're not so bad, either.“ He winked at her, a dirty smile appeared on his face again.

Cam was baffled, staring agape at him before slowly turning her head to look at her friend for some kind of support. Kay laughed at the expression on Cam's face who was obviously unable to cope with the situation. Dean Winchester's reaction was not what her friend expected.

“You're very much alive, Mr Winchester, don't worry. You've been in a car accident and you're at the hospital now. I'm doctor Roberts and I'm very real.“ She added with a smile.

After a couple of heartbeats Dean's smile faded and he seemed kind of disappointed. “I'm not dreaming? This isn't one of my porn fantasies?“

The doctor shook her head, letting out another laugh. “No, I' m sorry. How are you feeling, Mr Winchester?“

Dean remembered the car crash and how severe it was. He had been drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Immediately, the remaining bit of haze disappeared and he narrowed his eyes as realization hit him violently.

“I shouldn't be alive right now.“ He said hoarsely, looking between the two women as he awaited an answer. Cam's heart was beating loudly and she guiltily looked down onto the floor at his words to avoid eye-contact.

His gaze focused on Cam. Instinctively he felt that she was hiding something and could provide him with the answers to his questions. He concentrated on her and suddenly heard an odd noise. His eyes travelled from her face to her chest. It was her heart, he realized in shock. It was beating forcefully beneath her ribcage and he was actually able to hear it...... What the hell?

His hands were sweaty and he looked down, almost awaiting to see some kind of horrible change, and noticed how his fists were clutching the sheets violently. Something was off about him, he could feel it, but he wasn't able to put a finger on it. Dean suppressed a shiver, not wanting to show the two women his turmoil of emotions.

Surprisingly, he felt good, too good. One wasn't supposed to be in such an excellent condition after an accident, at least someone who was human..... the thought shot unexpectedly through his mind.

“What the fuck is going on here?“ He asked quietly, the question was almost a threat. “You're not human, am I right....? What are you?“

A low growl escaped him, he felt anger flare up inside him when neither of them replied. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the unfamiliar noise grumble deep in his throat before unconsciously slipping out of his mouth.

Both women jumped at the menacing sound and the doctor took a few steps back in fear, shooting Cam a fearful and accusing look. She had brought all this upon them. Dean was a freshly turned werewolf, a man with a lot more muscle than both of them together and way taller. He could easily rip them to shreds if he wanted to.

But Cam remained unfazed. Seeing Dean's reaction, she knew how to approach him. Bravely, she stepped even closer to the bed, her eyes meeting his dark green ones, full of confusion and irritation.

“Kay, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?“ She asked without looking at her friend. Kay hesitated for a second and then walked out the door with a sigh.

Dean's eyes fixed on hers and Cam took a deep breath, silently encouraging herself. “You're right, the doctor and I.... we're not human..... we're werewolves.....“

Dean blinked a few times, letting her words sink in. “I'm not human anymore..... I was dying, wasn't I?“

Cam nodded, there was no use in sugarcoating the facts. “I'm so sorry, Dean.... I didn't mean to, but..... it was all my fault and I had to make it up to you. I had to save you.“

“Make it up to me?“ Dean said gruffly. “By turning me into a..... into a dog!?“

Cam frowned, horrified by his remark. “We aren't dogs, don't say that.“

To Dean's surprise her appalled tone made him laugh. Staring off into space, he rubbed the itching spot on his neck as he gathered his thoughts. What the fuck had she done with him? He was still confused, but for some reason managed to stay calm.

“Dean, say something. Talk to me, please.“ Cam looked at him worriedly, he could feel her sincere concern for him. He looked back at her, seeing her standing there next to his bed and he felt bad for the girl.

“You look like a beaten puppy, sweetheart.“ He said, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw the confusion mixed with shock and insecurity on her face. She was obviously in over her head, his demeanor was unsettling. It was rather amusing and helped him distract himself from the fact that he was.... well, a wolf.

“I was trying to do the right thing. I used to be human once and I know how intimidating and scary it is at first, but I promise everything's going to be fine. Actually... your body has accepted my venom, you've barely had any pain which is a very good sign.“

When she mentioned it, Dean noticed the bite mark on his neck that he had been scratching the whole time. “You fucking bit me? Kinky, sweetheart.“

“Well.... that's how it works. A wolf has to bite someone and inject its venom in order to turn them, there's nothing sexual about it, I wasn't doing anything to you....“ She was too stumped at first, but then trailed off when Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly at her. “Oh, you're just messing with me, I get it.“

Dean chuckled at the look on her face when she finally realized that he was teasing her. He threw the blanket aside and shifted in bed, wanting to get up, but froze on the spot when her scent hit him and he finally recognized it. “You were here with me, right?“

“Yeah, of course I stayed with you during the transition.“ Cam confirmed and Dean swallowed hard.

“It was you then, I smelled you.“ He said, shaking his head softly and Cam looked at him curiously, not sure what he was trying to say. “You're able to sense things you would've never noticed before, you'll get used to it, don't worry.“

Dean nodded and jumped out of bed. “God, is it me or is it really hot in here?“ He tugged at the collar of his hospital gown, dying to get out of the horrible thing. And the fucking hospital. He spotted his suit folded neatly on a chair and sighed in relief. The urge to be alone was suffocating him.

“Just the aftermath, your body's getting used to the changes. The pounding in your head and my bite mark will disappear in a few hours.“ She explained, wanting to take his fear and make it all easier for him.

Dean didn't seem very intersted though, but Cam kept on talking stubbornly. “I had to go through all this, too. It's not as terrifying as it seems, I'll help you, Dean. I'm not gonna abandon you, you're not alone. I promise, you'll learn to accept your supernatural side and even find that being a wolf is not that bad. This is definitely a whole lot better than being dead and buried six feet under.... What are you doing?“ She asked him, interrupting herself.

“What does it look like? I'm getting dressed. I need to leave, sweetheart.“ Dean replied nonchalantly.

“Wait, what?“ Cam asked confused and blushed when her eyes drifted down his body. Dean had taken off the hospital gown and was standing before her in all his glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
